the_official_boobo_joofandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected Outcome
Unexpected Outcome is the name of the final arc in the Boobo Joo show. The arc consists of nineteen episodes. Synopsis Two years into the future, the strongest member has disappeared and Batty and Kat are in turmoil about who should take his place. Meanwhile, Maui whilst on an expedition, is terminally injured by the opposing guild the Money Pinchers, however before meeting his demise, he managed to defeat 47 out of the 101 members, removing them as a threat to the Boobo Joo Crew. On Maui's deathbed, he presents Batty with his magical fish hook, granting him the power to permanently shapeshift into anything. Maui dies soon after, and at his funeral Kat and Batty have a massive disagreement which develops into a fight. Kat throws a left-hook at Batty, with his amazing reflexes he grabs her fist, however this causes him to fly in the air from the power of Kat's punch. Kat springs up into the air, readying her knee to hit his stomach, but before she can execute the move, Batty uses his shapeshifting ability to transform into an anchor, causing Kat to miss and making him plummet to the ground. While Batty is reforming to his natural state (a fag), Kat fly-kicks downwards towards Batty and kicks him, causing him to crash 23ft back, crashing into a marble wall. By this point, all of the other members attending Maui's funeral have reached a safe distance away from the battle. Kat, not even taking a breath, charges at Batty once again. However, this time Batty readies a counter attack, transforming into a snake and wrapping himself around Kat's arm, poking her in the eye, leaving her temporarily stunned, allowing Batty to recover from Kat's inflicted damage. After Kat finishes wiping her eye, she sees that Batty is preparing to charge at her, taking the form of a rhino. Kat grabs one of the benches in the chapel and runs towards Batty. He quickly changes into a porcupine, catching Kat off-guard, making her trip over him and leaving spines in her legs, reducing her movement. While Kat is once again stunned, believing he has the upper hand, Batty flies down ready to punch her, but Kat elbows him in the nipple causing him to bounce back and fall onto the ground. Kat removes the spines from her leg and approaches Batty. "Heh, I was just playing nicely," she exclaims. Batty retorts, "Oh, shit same." He grabs a massive stick, however Kat eats it before he can use it. This allows Kat to gain bark-like skin, making her endurance higher. Batty realises he needs to use the power of Maui's magic fish hook but is reluctant to use it as he wants to prove he is strong enough on his own. He looks up and sees Kat charging up her fists, ready to punch him once again. Batty rubs his nipple, "Man I need some soup." he says. This confuses and bewilders Kat, causing her to stop midway through her charge. "Batty what the frick," she says. "Ye." he responds. Rolling her eyes, she runs towards Batty, but he turns his back away from her, confusing her once again, which makes her more aggravated, believing Batty is mocking her. Batty does a half-turn and smacks Kat's face with the hook, making her smash into a window and outside of the chapel. Kat starts to cough blood but this doesn't stop her from retaliating with a big ground pound, causing the entire chapel to collapse with Batty inside. This pushes Batty's anger levels to the max, as he raises from the rubble his eyes go red with anger. The two charge at each other, at full power each. But as it is known, Kat is the stronger of the two.Kat punching batty right in the gut turning his insides into a blood smoothie, laying on the ground knowing he is about to die kat laughs triumphfully "this is really the end huh?" but then his power of coming up with a sloution to every problem has activated. With has last burst of power he changes the size of the hook and flicks it into kats mouth whilst she is still laughing and shouting "STOP TOUCHING MY WILLY" making her choke and die which ultimately makes batty the winner and for last moments making him the number 1 for the last moments slowly dying. Meanwhile, Nick is in the abyss watching child pornography, when he suddenly remembers the funeral. He teleports into the Realm, getting caught right between batty and kats bodies in shock he randomly uses his necromancer power and revives maui. Maui opens the casket and shouts "YOURE WELCOME" suddenly realising batty body on the ground rushing to him picking him up by the head asking him why did he do it? With his last breath batty proclaims "me..... win".....Tears come dripping down maui eyes whilst rest of the members come to battys body denis, adventure and booboo amongust few other and only nick next to kats with the number 1 suddnely appreaing looking at the scene from the distance mainly looking at kat remembering all the memories they had. Truly a sad day for everyone on that day the crew disbanded for the time being losing its power houses and maui turning dead again when nicks powers worned off.